Fairy Tail: City of Heaven
by KaiserLuigi93
Summary: What started as a normal job for Lucy to make her monthly rent money, turns into an encounter with a mysterious civilization and a wicked priest, who has his eyes set on Lucy to use her in dark and mysterious ceremony. In this story Lucy and Erza are an established couple and have been dating for a while, so yeah there is lots of yuri here.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part 1. **

Lucy woke up in a sweat, she had that dream again. The dream where she sat on a golden throne as thousands cheered for her. However she turned around to see her friends being put to death, by her orders. "What does it mean, I would never do that to my friends" Lucy thought to herself. She walked out of her bedroom and saw Natsu fast asleep on her couch.

"Natsu, you bastard why are you sleeping in my house, again" said Lucy screaming, even that couldn't wake the Dragon Slayer up, he was fast asleep. "Wake up Natsu" said Lucy yelling even louder, Natsu moved and stretched, he was finally awake. "Oh hi Lucy, your couch sure is comfy" said Natsu grinning, "Natsu, this is my apartment you can't just sleep here without asking me" said Lucy, Natsu was just staring at her. "Natsu why are you staring at me" asked Lucy, "Umm well, you aren't wearing pants" said Natsu, Lucy looked down and it was true she stood there in her green panties right in front of Natsu. Lucy all embarrassed tried to cover herself up with her hands, "Natsu get out now" said Lucy angrily, "Ok, but make me breakfast first" said Natsu, "If you don't leave now I'm going to get Erza down here" said Lucy threateningly.

Natsu ran out of the apartment, he didn't want another beating from Erza. Lucy just sighed, "At least he is gone" she said to herself. She took a bath put on a skirt and one of her button shirts and headed off to the guild. It was a typical day at Fairy Tail, Cana was drinking enough for thirty men, Elfman was screaming about manliness, Gray was in his boxers without even noticing while Juvia gawked at him, Levy had her face in a book, and Bisca and Alzack were staring at each other while not trying too. "Hello Lucy" said a smiling Mirajane, "Hi Mira, typical day at Fairy Tail I see" said Lucy, "Aye, just the usual" said Mira. Yes it was just the usual, "Come back here metalhead I want a rematch" yelled Natsu, "Oh so I can beat you even worse" said Gajeel, "What, I beat you last time" yelled Natsu, "That was just luck, besides your fire is weak anyway" "Say that again you bastard" "Weak fire". Natsu and Gajeel were fighting, and tearing things up, "Well at least its change from the usual Natsu and Gray fighting" said Lucy sighing, "Aye it's just them showing there friendship" said Mira smiling.

Lucy went up to the job board and looked around when she saw Erza approaching, "Glad to see you my sweet Lucy" said Erza groping Lucy's boob, "Erza why must you do that, especially in public" said Lucy, "Because I love you" "I know but groping me doesn't really show that" "Well and the fact your boobs are amazing" said Erza pervishly. "Yup Erza being her normal pervy self" Lucy thought to herself, "So Lucy did you find a job on here, maybe a job we can do together, alone" said Erza seductively, "Erza please not now, I really need you to be serious because my rent is due soon and I have no money" said Lucy, "Ok I'm sorry, your right Lucy" "Thank you".

"Here is something interesting" said Erza, Lucy looked the paper Erza handed her, it said "Please help our village, we are being terrorized by ghosts and evil spirits, if you can help us we will give you three million Jewel", "This sounds great, plus 3 million is way more then I need" said Lucy, "Alright we will take it then" said Erza. Erza walked over to Natsu who was still fighting with Gajeel, "Natsu stop your foolishness we have a job to do" said Erza, "Erza I'm busy, I have to teach this bastard a lesson for insulting the power of Igneel" said Natsu, "Natsu, now" said Erza in her scary voice, "Ok, ok I'm coming" said Natsu terrified "But this isn't over metalhead" "Seems over to me" said Gajeel.

"Gray put your clothes on and let's go" said Erza, "What do you" said Gray as he looked down to notice he was in his boxers, "Striping freak as always" said Natsu, "Say that again you flaming bastard" said Gray, "Striping freak or should is ice boy a better name" said Natsu. "Enough" said in her scary voice, "Now hurry up and stop this foolishness or else" said Erza, "What foolishness, we are best friends" said Natsu putting his arm on Gray's shoulder, "Yes the best of friends" said Gray, this faux display of friendship didn't fool Erza but at least they stopped fighting. "Wendy do you Carla want to come with us on a job" said Lucy, "I would love to Lucy-san, and Carla are you coming to" asked Wendy, "Fine but just the remind the he-cat to keep his distance" said Carla.

"Alright we are all here, wait where is Happy" said Erza, "I think he went looking for a fish" said Natsu "He should be back soon". It was just they saw a blue dot in the sky, it was Happy. "Happy, did you catch a fish" asked Natsu, "Aye sir, it was a big one, but I ate too much and now I'm really full" said Happy his stomach hurting, "It's okay buddy you can ride on my back" said Natsu. "Now that we are all here, we can head out to this village to do a job" said Erza, "What's wrong with this village" asked Gray, "Apparently they are being terrorized by ghosts and evil spirits" said Erza, "Oh yeah I get to fight ghosts, I'm fired up now" said Natsu, "Now let's go" said Erza pulling her wagon of supplies that was as tall as house, "Where did that come from" asked Wendy, "That's just the magic of Erza" said Lucy.

There journey began, leaving behind Magnolia they began to climb over a mountain and from there they would take a train to get to the village. "I'm so hungry" said Natsu, "When aren't you" said Gray sarcastically, "Well at least I'm wearing clothes" said Natsu noticing Gray was in just his boxers again, Gray freaked out and tried to find his clothes, "Please tell you aren't going to be doing this the whole time" said Lucy, "He's the striping freak for a reason Lucy" said Natsu, "Say that one more time Natsu and you are getting an Ice Lance to the face" said Gray, "What I have told you both" said Erza, "Nothing just that we are best friends, right old pal" said Natsu, "Yup just us best buddies" said Gray. Juvia poked her head out a bush as she watched the gang walking up the mountain, "Gray-sama, Juvia must be here to protect you and keep the large chested blonde away from you, after you love Juvia you just don't realize yet" said Juvia as she drifted off into one her fantasies again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven **

**Part 2.**

The climb up the mountain was difficult and it didn't help Lucy that Erza was always trying to sneak her hand up Lucy's skirt when no one was looking. "Erza, stop it now is really not the time" said Lucy as Erza did it again, "I'm sorry my sweet Lucy, but you know how much I love you" said Erza, Lucy just blushed but tried to not let Erza see her. "I see it, I see the train station" said Happy flying a few feet above, "Good, we are making good time" said Erza, "Do we have to take a train, you know how I get" said Natsu, "Yeah you become even more useless" said Gray, "What did you say striping freak" said Natsu angrily, "You know damn well what I said" said Gray. Erza hit them both over the head with a branch she found on the ground, "Now let's move on" said Erza as Natsu and Gray rubbed there bruises.

The heroes got to the train station and bought their tickets. "Miss we can't fit all of this on there" said a the conductor to Erza after seeing all her luggage, "You will make it fit" said Erza in her scary voice, "Right away miss" said the frightened conductor, "That's Erza for you" said Natsu with a big grin. They boarded the train and put all their things in two separate cabins, girls in one, and boys in the other. The train ride was going to be 2 days long so to help him through Wendy used her magic to help Natsu get over his motion sickness. "Wow what a cute room" said Wendy as the girls entered there cabin, "There are only two beds" said Carla, "That fine" said Erza, "Wendy you and Carla will get the top bunk and Lucy and I will share the bottom" "Sounds good Erza-san" said Wendy smiling.

The gang met together again after putting their things in there cabins. "Ok now that are things are put away, let's eat" said Natsu, "Aye sir" said Happy, Natsu and Happy gobbled down a lot of the food they had brought with them. "Natsu that's my food, stop eating it you bastard" said Gray, "You don't need it anyway striping freak" said Natsu, "I do too" "No you need pants though" said Lucy, Natsu just laughed as he saw Gray had stripped out his pants, again. After eating there fill Natsu and Happy just collapsed on the ground, their stomachs aching from overeating. "It's getting late, I think I'll head off to bed" said Wendy, "Are you coming Carla" "Fine but only so I won't have to listen the he-cat moan anymore". After rolling in pain for a while Natsu and Happy got themselves up and went to bed as, Gray left soon after as well, leaving Erza and Lucy alone.

"Now that we are alone, how about a little fun my sweet Lucy" said Erza seductively, "Well no one is here so I guess so" said Lucy blushing. Erza and Lucy kissed passionately, Erza grabbed ahold of Lucy's butt and they continued on for several minutes. "Ready for more" said Erza seductively, "Erza we can't, Wendy and Carla are back there and I don't want to wake them, let's just go to bed, I'm exhausted" said Lucy, "Fine" Erza grumbled. Lucy and Erza entered there cabin, Wendy and Carla were fast asleep on the top bunk, Lucy took off her skirt and shirt and threw on a tank top over her blue thong style panties. Lucy jumped into bed and laid her head down, "Good night Erza" said Lucy as she looked over and saw Erza fully naked. "Erza, at least put something on" said a shocked Lucy, "Oh Lucy you of all people should know I always sleep like this" said Erza, Lucy just blushed and turned over. Erza lay down beside her, pressing her body against Lucy's, "Do you like that my sweet Lucy" said Erza, "I do your so warm Erza" said Lucy.

Erza started using her foot to try and nudge Lucy's panties off, "Erza stop that" said Lucy, "Oh please my sweet Lucy, just really quick" said Erza, "But what if we wake Wendy and Carla" "We will be quite" said Erza, "Ok fine" said Lucy submissively. Lucy slipped her panties off and Erza went under the covers and started to give Lucy's 'personal area' quite the licking. "Oh, oh my, Erza, oh" said Lucy trembling trying not to make too much noise. Lucy was getting really into it, "Erza stop" said Lucy, "But why" said Erza as Lucy put her finger over her mouth, "Let's do it to each other, at the same time" said Lucy seductively, Erza just smiled pervishly. Lucy took off her tank top and laid down while Erza got on top and they started at it. The passion was almost too much as Lucy almost screamed but they kept the volume as low as possible.

Wendy shrugged, "I'm thirsty" she said, she jumped down and turned on the light. She looked over to see Erza and Lucy in a rather intimate moment. Wendy screamed, "Wha, wha, what are you two doing" said a frightened Wendy, "Oh we are just, hugging" said Erza. "You two were, were, I don't even want to think about it" said Wendy as she covered her eyes. "She what your pervyness did Erza, now Wendy is scarred for life" said Lucy, "Lucy I love you but it was your idea to do that" said Erza, Lucy just looked dumbstruck, Erza was right. Wendy curled up into the fetal position as Erza and Lucy tried to comfort her.

Meanwhile in the boy's cabin, Natsu's snoring was extremely loud and irritating but Gray did his best to try and sleep. Juvia, who had hid in the baggage car, used Natsu's loud snoring to find the boy's cabin. "Oh Gray-sama, if you won't notice Juvia's love for you in other ways perhaps this will work" she said. Juvia snuck in the boy's cabin stripped completely naked and jumped into the bed with Gray.

"Oh Gray-sama feel Juvia's boobs in your face, surely you will notice Juvia now". Except because it was dark Juvia hadn't noticed she was not in Gray's bed, she was in Natsu's. Natsu woke up to a boob hug from Juvia, a rather pleasant surprise for him, "Well hello Juvia" said Natsu with a pervy grin, Juvia screamed, "What this is the loudmouth's bed" said Juvia, "Yup, thanks for the boob hug" said Natsu, "Juvia will only give her boobs to Gray-sama" she said snobbishly, suddenly the lights came on and Gray saw the nude Juvia on top of Natsu.

"Juvia what are you doing" said a shocked Gray, "Gray-sama no, this isn't what it looks like" said Juvia, "See Gray you ignored her for too long and now she came to me" said Natsu, "Natsu you moron, Juvia why are you here" asked Gray. Juvia jumped on Gray and knocked him to the floor, "Oh Gray-sama please forgive Juvia, she didn't realize that wasn't your bed" said Juvia as she grabbed Gray's head and forced it between her boobs. Gray was too smothered by Juvia's boobs to speak as Natsu laughed at him. It had been quite and night in both cabins, and with this group such antics were sure to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part 3.**

The sun rose the next day and everyone was fast asleep. Except for Gray, he had let Juvia share the bed with him, much to her delight, but he snuck off to escape from the smothering. Gray walked down the train cars and he saw four strange men approaching, all wearing long white hooded robes. They walked past him but Gray became very suspicious of these men.

Gray followed these men but tried not to be seen. "So is it true then" one of the hooded men said quietly, "Yes I believe she is the one, the one foretold in the prophecy" said another, "I do believe so as well, she fits the image in the ancient texts, she must be the one" said a third, "We shall soon see, when the train stops she will depart with her friends, then we must make our move" said the final man, the assumed leader due to the large cross like symbol on his necklace. Gray was very much intrigued, he knew something suspicious was up these men but he couldn't figure out if perhaps they were talking about one of his friends. He headed back to his room to try and figure this out when he bumped into Wendy. "Gray-sama what are you doing" asked Wendy still half asleep, "Nothing, just getting some air" said Gray, "Okay, I going to go sleep some more" said Wendy yawning.

Happy got up; still half-asleep he did his best to wake up Natsu, whose snoring was as a loud as ever. "Natsu wake up you need to feed me" moaned Happy, Natsu just kept snoring. The door suddenly swung open and in walked Erza, "Get up everyone, we need to go get breakfast" said Erza, Natsu just kept snoring, and Juvia rolled around in Gray's bed. "Natsu get up now" said Erza, Natsu sat up and yawned, "What is it Erza" said Natsu, "You need to get up we can't waste the day sleeping, Gray get up" said Erza. "I'm right here" said Gray standing behind Erza, "Wait if you are here who is in your bed" said Erza as she walked over to Gray's bed and pulled off the covers. There Erza caught sight of a nude Juvia lying there, "Uh, Juvia" said Erza, Juvia yawned and stretched when she noticed Erza looking at her, she screamed and scrambled to pull the blanket back on her.

"Oh Erza-sama, you surprised Juvia" she said nervously, "Juvia please explain why you are here" said Erza, "Juvia will explain if she can get dressed first" said Juvia, "Fine get dressed then come find us" "Juvia will". After everyone had gathered Juvia explained why she was on the train, she apologized for being an inconvenience but Gray told her it was alright and they were happy to have her tag along. The train was slowing down; it was a planned stop for fuel. "While we are here we should probably pick up some supplies" said Erza, "Good idea, since Natsu and Happy ate most of our food" said Lucy as she looked over at Natsu and Happy with an evil glare, "Hey it's not our fault that you all didn't bring enough food" said Natsu, "Why don't you eat your own damn food then you moron" said Gray, "Say that again stripping clown" said Natsu, "Shut up Natsu, I haven't even stripped all day" said Gray as everyone now noticed he was in just his boxers. "Gray please put your clothes back on" said Lucy, Gray freaked out and scrambled to find his clothes, Natsu was laughing and Juvia was almost drooling seeing Gray like this.

The train came to a stop, the gang got off, as they did Gray noticed the mysterious men in hoods again, he thought about telling Erza about them but he didn't want to worry everyone for nothing. "Alright here is everyone's task, Gray, Natsu and Happy go gather some information about the town where the job is supposed to be, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla go buy some food, Lucy and I will see if we can find anything else that's useful" said Erza. Everyone went off to preform there tasks and acquire the supplies and information that was needed. "So Erza what exactly are we looking for" asked Lucy as they walked into the small town, "Well to be honest, I just wanted some alone time with you" said Erza looking at Lucy smiling. "Well Erza if you want to be alone with me that's fine, but we should still try be useful and find something that will help us" said Lucy, "Alright but I still want this" said Erza as she groped Lucy's boob, "Erza really" said Lucy annoyed, "Hey I could have done worse" said Erza.

"Ugh, I'm hungry, why couldn't we have gotten the food" said Natsu, "Because you probably would eaten all you fool" said Gray, "Ok that's it ice boy, its go time" yelled Natsu, "Bring it you flaming freak" yelled Gray. Natsu and Gray's fighting could be heard all over the small town, Erza heard it and became angry, because now she stop spending time with Lucy to go break up there fight. "Come on Lucy let's go break up the morons fight" said Erza, Lucy sighed "Fine, this is getting old".

As they approached Natsu and Gray a crowd had gathered to watch the fight and little Wendy was trying her best to stop Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, Gray please stop fighting, friends don't fight" said Wendy softly, "Let me handle this" said Erza. However Natsu and Gray yelling and cursing at each other, they couldn't hear Erza yelling at them to stop. "Ok ice boy, how about this" yelled Natsu as he shot flames at Gray, Gray however dodged and they went towards Lucy. Lucy panicked as her clothes caught fire, "Don't worry my sweet Lucy, I'll save you" said Erza, Erza got her sword and sliced off Lucy's burning clothes.

Lucy now stood naked in front of everyone, she screamed and crouched down trying to cover herself, "Oh why does this always happen" said Lucy, Natsu and Gray had even stopped fighting and were just gawking at Lucy. Erza infuriated yelled at Natsu and Gray, "You morons get back to the train now or receive a punishment worse than death", Natsu and Gray ran for their lives back to the train. Erza helped Lucy get back to the train, she ran with Lucy on her back and did her best to make sure not too many people saw Lucy naked. Back on the train Erza sat on their bed as she watched Lucy getting dressed. "Lucy I'm very sorry that happened, I didn't mean for that to happen at all" said Erza, "Its ok Erza, we are all fine, we have enough supplies, and we are on the train ready for the job" said Lucy smiling, "Well I'm glad to see you upbeat" said Erza kissing Lucy on the lips, "I love you Lucy" said Erza whispering softly in her ear, "And I love you Erza" said Lucy as she put her head against Erza's chest.

After getting there beatings from Erza, Natsu and Gray lied in their beds in serious pain, Natsu was just moaning as Happy tried to help him, Juvia was tending to Gray's bruises as best she could. Gray still could not get his mind off of those hooded men, he knew something was afoot but he couldn't figure it out, all he knew was there was going to be trouble ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part. 4**

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet, Natsu and Gray got into their usual arguments but after the incident back at the train station, all it took was a glare from Erza to make them behave. "I hope were getting there soon, I'm so bored" said Natsu, "We should be getting there soon, then we can see if this whole thing with ghosts and evil spirits is true" said Erza, "Well if any ghosts come after Juvia, they will have to get through my big strong Gray-sama first" said Juvia fawningly, "Yeah, sure" said Gray trying to ignore her.

The train came to a halt, a voice came in over the intercom, "Attention passengers we have reached our destination, the village of Toigo is a short walk away", "That must be the village we need to go" said Lucy, "Indeed, once we get our things off the train we will leave immediately" said Erza. Everyone had gotten off the train with their things, except for Juvia, she didn't think to pack anything when following the group to stalk Gray. "Juvia forgot to pack, well anything" said Juvia, "It's okay Juvia, if your clothes get dirty you can borrow some of mine" said Erza as she pulled her mountain of luggage.

"How do we know this is the right village" asked Wendy, "Well it's the only one near the train station, so I guess it is" said Natsu, "I'll fly up high to see how much longer it will be" said Happy. Happy flew up high above the trees, he spotted the village but she also saw some strange ruins in a nearby swamp. "Natsu, I saw some weird old buildings when I was flying" said Happy, "I bet that's where the ghosts are, point to me in the right direction Happy, I want to fight ghosts" said Natsu running towards the swamp before Erza hit him in the face. "Natsu, what have I said about barging into things, remember what happened last time" said Erza, "Fine, let's keep walking" Natsu grumbled.

The group finally arrived at the village of Toigo, the people while frightened at first became happy and grateful once Erza announced they were wizards who taken the job to save the town. After receiving greetings from the townspeople they met with the village elder, an older man named Hori. "So you are Fairy Tail wizards, I have heard of that guild, one of the best in Fiore" said Hori, "You better believe it buddy, now where are those ghosts" yelled Natsu, "Natsu behave" yelled Erza, "Excuse him he is a little slow in the head" said Gray, "Ok ice boy it's on now, you, me, outside right now" yelled Natsu before Erza slapped him and Gray. "Please excuse them, they are immature" said Erza, "It's quite alright, I wish more of the men in this village had the same vigor they have, and then maybe we could save ourselves" said Hori.

"If you don't mind me asking, we saw some strange ruins in the swamp nearby, does that have anything to do with the ghosts" said Lucy, "I believe so, those ruins have ancient and mysterious history behind them so it's entirely possible" said Hori. "What are those ruins" asked Wendy, "Well they belonged to ancient civilization known only as 'the Ones of the Light', centuries ago they ruled over a thriving and bustling civilization but then they vanished without a trace leaving behind those ruins, as to where they went it is unknown" said Hori, "Now what about these ghosts and sprits" asked Erza, "Well my people have told me at night they see these strange figures wearing white hooded robes, and some have even been taken by these figures" said Hori, "I saw some strange men on the train wearing white robes" yelled Gray, everyone looked at Gray shocked by what he said.

"You have, were they ghosts" asked Hori, "No they were human from what I could tell, but they were taking about a prophecy and ancient texts" said Gray. "I hate to ask this but it may be in the best interest of fixing this problem if you explore the ruins" said Hori, "I agree, we shall go right away" said Erza, "But Erza I'm starving" said Natsu, "Aye" said Happy, "Yeah I'm hungry and tired" said Lucy, "Juvia doesn't want to walk anymore" said Juvia, "Fine, we will go tomorrow then" said Erza grudgingly. "You all are more than welcome here, if you are hungry we will be more than happy to feed as much as you wish" said Hori, "Now that's what I'm talking about, to the food Happy" yelled Natsu, "Aye sir" yelled Happy. "If you are weary from your travels we also have an Onsen just a short walk away" said Hori, "Now that's what I need my feet are killing me" said Lucy, "Juvia could use some relaxing as well, Gray-sama will you join Juvia in the Onsen" said Juvia gawking at Gray, "I'll pass I think I will take a look around this place and see what's with these hooded figures" said Gray.

While Natsu and Happy gorged themselves and Gray asked around the village for information, the girls headed towards the Onsen for a little peace and relaxation. Arriving at the Onsen, the girls split up, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia went into one spring while Erza dragged Lucy to a more secluded spring. "Finally a little alone time with my sweet Lucy" said Erza as she played with Lucy's boobs in the hot waters of the spring, "I must admit, I have been wanting a little alone time with you especially after that whole thing with Wendy on the train" said Lucy. "Kiss me my sweet Lucy" said Erza, Lucy came up to here and kissed her, Erza used one of her hands to stroke Lucy on her 'sensitive area'.

However the mood was suddenly interrupted when Juvia barged in, "Juvia, what are you doing here" asked a surprised Lucy, "Oh its nothing it's just, just", Juvia suddenly burst into a storm of tears, "Gray-sama hates Juvia, he doesn't love Juvia at all, he wants Juvia to die" said Juvia crying what seemed like a waterfall of tears. "It's okay Juvia, come here" said Erza waving her hand for Juvia to join her and Lucy, "If Gray is that much of a fool to ignore you, then he is not worthy to have you" said Erza. "Here Juvia let me massage your shoulders" said Erza, "Ok, that might make Juvia feel better" said Juvia drying her tears, Juvia got in the hot water and swam towards Erza, Erza got behind Juvia and rubbed her shoulders.

"Juvia you are beautiful woman and a powerful wizard, and if Gray is enough of a fool not to see those attributes then I say forget him, you can do better" said Erza, "Thank you Erza, you are a true friend" said Juvia still crying a little. For Lucy this situation was a little awkward, it got more awkward when Erza gave her a non-verbal queue to give her a little private time with Juvia. "Well I think I'll go see how Wendy and Carla are doing" said Lucy, "Alright my sweet Lucy, I'll see you soon" said Erza as Lucy walked out.

Lucy joined Wendy and Carla in there spring, she chatted with them for a little but she felt a little annoyed by what Erza was doing with Juvia. Then suddenly Erza and Juvia walked in, Erza was smiling and Juvia was blushing as they walked into the water. "So what did you two do" asked Lucy, "Well my sweet Lucy, let's just say I gave Juvia a 'helping hand'" said Erza smiling pervishly, Lucy tried to contain her shock but then again it was just Erza being Erza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part. 5**

The next morning, the group began the walk to the ancient ruins through a thick and smelly swamp. "This is awful, this place smells, there are bugs everywhere, and I'm not even sure if we are going the right way" said Lucy, "Can you not complain it's not helping" said Gray, "Well I want to complain so get over it" yelled Lucy. "I see the ruins" said Wendy as she pointed to an old tower over the horizon, "Good we will be there soon" said Erza, "That means I get to fight some ghosts" yelled Natsu, "Oh brother" said Lucy facepalming.

Reaching the ruins, the group saw its most prominent feature a large tower rising high into the sky. "Wow that's a big tower, Happy fly up there and see if there are any ghosts" said Natsu, "But I'm scared" said Happy cowering behind Erza, "If the he-cat is too much of a coward I'll do it" said Carla, "Be careful Carla" said Wendy as she saw her fly towards the top of the tower. Carla flew high above and she finally reached the top of the tower. She saw four men in the white robes Gray has described and another man, he was tall and muscular, had large black side burns and balding head, and wearing black armor with a black cape. "So you have found her" said the man in armor, "We do believe it is her, she matches the pictures in the ancient texts exactly" said one of the hooded men, "Good, His Holiness will be pleased", "Do you have any more orders Lord Tytos" asked the hooded men, "No you may return" said Lord Tytos. Suddenly a beam of light came from the sky and the hooded men were gone but now there stood a woman, she had auburn hair but covered it with a hood, wore a green tunic and carried a large bow.

"So have they found her" asked the woman, "I hope so, if our plan is to work we need the one foretold in the prophecy" said Tytos, "Come Tytos, if she is the chosen one she will be able to ascend to the sky, so let us return for now" said the woman, "You are correct Lyda, but hopefully those fools have not fouled up again" said Tytos as they both disappeared in a beam of light. Carla flew back down where everyone was waiting. "Was there anything up there Carla" asked Wendy, "Yes, there were two people, a large man and a woman in a hood, along with some of the hooded figures Gray described" said Carla, "Sounds like people who need a beating" said Natsu as he attempted to climb the tower only to fall down. "That's strange, I thought no one lived in these ruins" said Lucy, "Apparently someone does, and we need to find out what there deal is" said Gray, "First we need to figure out how to climb this tower" said Erza, Natsu fell back down on his back and said "Well I don't have any other ideas".

Lucy looked around the tower and saw what looked to be gate to enter the tower, "Hey I think I found something" yelled Lucy, "What is it" said Erza, "I think this might be the way in" said Lucy, "Alright, now I'll bust us through" said Natsu as he punched the door, however this did not work and only made Natsu hurt his hand. "I think it's going to take more than that" said Lucy, "Let Juvia try" said Juiva, she summoned water and tried to slice through the gate but to no effect. "How are we going to get in" asked Wendy, "I'm not sure but we will figure out a way" said Erza, Lucy closely studied the door and the strange pictures and markings on it, she touched the door when suddenly it started to glow. "Whoa, what did I do" said a surprised Lucy; everyone looked over to see that the gate was now open.

"Lucy, what did you do" asked a confused Erza, "I don't know, all I did was touch it" said Lucy just as confused, "Well whatever its open now so let's go" said Natsu running into the tower, "Natsu you idiot, what are you doing, you're going to get yourself killed" said Gray. Everyone else walked into the tower while Natsu ran to the top, everyone was still confused, how did Lucy open the doors, who were the people Carla saw at the top of the tower. Erza looked at Lucy walking in front of her; "She looks so beautiful" Erza thought to herself, Erza's train of thought however was lost when they heard Natsu yelling about something.

When everyone had caught up to Natsu all they saw him doing was beating on a wall and yelling in anger. "Stupid wall, break already" said Natsu angrily, "Natsu quit acting like a fool" said Erza, "Well how else are we supposed to get to the top" asked Natsu, Erza thought to herself for moment, "Lucy, can you touch the wall, maybe it will open again" said Erza, "I'll give it try" said Lucy. Lucy walked up to the wall, as soon as she approached the wall it started to glow. Lucy mesmerized by the blinding light put her hand against the wall; then it vanished. "That was so cool" yelled Natsu, "Lucy I'm sorry I ever doubted your usefulness" said Natsu hugging Lucy, "Yeah, thanks Natsu" said Lucy slightly annoyed. After a few more steps, they finally reached the top of the massive tower. "Ok I need to rest now" said Natsu collapsing on the ground, "Aye, me to" said Happy, well Natsu and Happy lied on the ground; everyone looked around the towers top.

"See anything suspicious" said Erza, "Nope nothing" said Gray, "Me neither" said Wendy, "Juvia can't find anything said Juvia, "Carla is this where you said the strange light came from" asked Lucy, "Yes, it was right there, the people I saw stepped into it and disappeared" said Carla. Lucy looked at the strange markings on the ground of the tower; there were several strange markings and a few drawings.

"Erza, come look at these markings" said Lucy, "Strange, I don't recognize this language at all" said Erza, Lucy sighed "Where's Levy when we need her". Gray had headed back down the stairs to see if he could find any clues, Juvia followed close behind him. "Find anything Juvia" said Gray, "I haven't found anything Gray-sama" she replied, "Damn, this place is a complete mystery" said Gray as he slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. Suddenly however the symbols on the wall were moving, they rearranged themselves into writing Gray could understand.

"Hey guys I found something" yelled Gray, everyone rushed to see what Gray had found. Everyone looked at writing on the wall, Erza read it aloud, "If ye come seeking us, ye are too late, we have ascended to the heavens as the Lord of the Light wished for us, do not bother trying to follow us, only the followers of the Lord of the Light may ascend into the heavens, however if ye are the one of the prophecy, then stand on the scared circle at the tower's top and ye will ascend to the heavens; that's what it says" said Erza, "Well this doesn't help" yelled Natsu, "For once the moron is right, none of us are followers of this Lord of the Light or a prophet" said Gray.

Lucy walked back to the top of the tower to continue looking around, "Lucy what are you doing" asked Erza, "I don't know, I just feel like I need to be up here" said Lucy. Suddenly the circle on the top of the tower began glowing with a blinding light, "Lucy" yelled Erza, everyone ran up when they heard Erza yell, Erza ran into the light with Lucy, "Erza what are you doing" yelled Gray. Everyone followed into Lucy and Erza into the light, "What's going on" asked Wendy, "Well were flying" said Erza as she noticed they were ascending into the sky, "Oh no that means" said Natsu and he fell down in a bout of motion sickness, "Great this again" said Gray. With another blinding light everyone looked around and saw they were in a metropolis, a city that looked like a paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part. 6**

The heroes marveled at the magnificence before them, an entire city soaring above the clouds, a city in the heavens. "Where are we" asked Wendy, "I'm not sure" said Erza, "Well only one way to find out, let's go find a random stranger" said Natsu. However before Natsu could run off, a large group of soldiers approached the group. "Could be trouble, prepare yourselves" yelled Erza, everyone stood ready to possibly do battle with the approaching soldiers. Leading the group of soldiers was the large man Carla had seen atop the tower, Lord Tytos.

"Who are you people, how did you ascend into our city" barked Tytos, "We were investigating the disappearances of several people from a nearby village" said Erza, "Well no such people are here no leave, this is no place for surface dwellers such as yourselves" he said angrily. "Now, now Tytos don't be so brash" said an old man with white robes and a pointed hat, "Your Eminence, if I may ask why have you come here" said Tytos kneeling on one knee to the old man, "I heard about the arrival of some surface dwellers and I wanted to see them for myself" said the old man.

"If I may ask who are you" said Erza, "My apologies, I am Maltazz, Archbishop of Light, and member of Holy Council, I apologize for Tytos but as commander of the Holy Guard it is his job to protect our city", "It's quite alright" said Lucy. Maltazz caught sight of Lucy, "Young lady, if I may ask what is your name" asked Maltazz, "My name is Lucy" she said nervously, "You are the one we have waited for" said Maltazz, "What do you mean" said Lucy, "My dear, you are the Prophet of Light, the one who will lead our city into the heavens, where we will finally live in the paradise of the Lord of the Light" Maltazz proclaimed to the soldiers and the Fairy Tail gang. "A prophet, my, I mean our Lucy" said Erza, "Yes, follow me and I will prove it" said Maltazz.

The group followed the elderly priest past the columns of soldiers, "Is this for real Lucy, are you some sort of prophet" said Natsu, "I don't know, I never thought I was" said Lucy, "If the large chested blonde is a prophet my Gray-sama might be attracted her" Juvia thought to herself. Everyone marveled at the amazing city, palatial buildings, statues, and temples, it was truly amazing. Following the priest into his palace, Natsu being his typical foolish self, accidently knocked down a statue. "Natsu you fool, is it impossible for you not to destroy things for once" yelled Erza, "It was just an accident" said Natsu, "We are guests in someone's home, you just destroy things" said Lucy, "Fine I'll fix it" said Natsu. Natsu's attempt to 'fix' the statue, was quite odd, the head was on the foot, and the arm above the butt.

Following Maltazz to his library, he had a massive collection of books; he pulled down a dusty old tome. "Look here, this is why I believe you are the prophet Lucy" said the old priest pointing at a picture that greatly resembled Lucy, "Wow it does look like you" said Wendy, "Indeed, it's almost exact" said Erza, "But, how, I mean it just doesn't make sense, me a mystical prophet" said Lucy, "Yeah, I always just saw as some big boobed bimbo" said Happy, "That's it cat, you are going to die" said Lucy angrily.

"Now that you realize your destiny Lucy, I would like to take to meet our leader" said Maltazz, "Who is your leader" asked Erza, "We call him the Pontifex, he is the elected leader of our city, chosen by members of the Holy Council such as myself" said Maltazz, "Alright lets meet this guy, hopefully he has food for us" said Natsu, "Aye sir" said Happy. Following Maltazz from his palace to a massive temple in the city center, Gray caught site of the imposing figure of Lord Tytos again, he became very suspicious of this man. "Juvia, keep an eye out for that Tytos guy, I think he us up to something" said Gray whispering into Juvia's ear, "Why Gray-sama" asked Juvia, "I'll tell you later".

They entered the temple where they were met by another old bearded man but in more elaborate robes. "Everyone this is the leader of our city, His Holiness, the most devout Pontifex, Silvarius II" said Maltazz, "Archbishop Maltazz is this the girl" he asked, "Yes your Holiness, this is the one I truly believe to be the prophet", "I see; it is truly an honor young lady, I know the Lord of the Light has chosen you to lead us to heaven, and I know you shall" said Silvarius bowing his head to Lucy, "Well thank you, I guess" said Lucy nervously, "You all must be exhausted from you journey and all the excitement of today, I will let you stay at one of my palaces in the city" said Silvarius, "That is most gracious of you" said Erza, "It is the least I can do for the great prophet and her comrades".

Reaching the palace, everyone walked into to see it in all its beauty, "Happy look at all this food" said with Natsu ecstatic with joy as he walked into the kitchen, "It's like paradise" said Happy almost drooling. Lucy walked around the palace, it was an amazing sight, but she was still trying to wrap her head around this whole prophet thing. She and Erza walked around the place and went out on the balcony to see the sight of this beautiful and amazing city.

After a nice day relaxing and everyone eating there fill, Lucy walked up the stairs of the palace, "Now to get some rest" Lucy said to herself, "Lucy over here" said Erza seductively, Lucy looked over to see Erza standing there in just some skimpy lingerie, "Erza what are you doing" said Lucy blushing, "I was just heading to bed, I was hoping you'll join me" said Erza with a devious smile, "Well I guess so" said Lucy when suddenly Erza's bra hit her in the face, "Well come on then" said Erza walking in the room as Lucy looked at Erza's nude back.

Lucy followed Erza into the bedroom, the bed was beautiful a large open window with huge curtains blowing slightly, the bed covered with silk sheets, and there lied Erza, topless with that seductive look on her face. "Well miss chosen prophet, are you going to make me see heaven" said Erza, Lucy just looked at her with a devilish smile as she started stripping. Lucy jumped into the bed with Erza, she lifted Erza's legs up and pulled off her lacy thong. Lucy started licking Erza's boobs before slow moving down, Erza let out a few moans, she returned the favor, sucking on Lucy's boobs and using her fingers to pleasure Lucy.

"Oh Erza, let's put them together" said Lucy, "Yes Lucy, yes". They rubbed there 'personal' area's together in an ecstasy of passionate love making. After it was all done and over, Lucy laid her head on Erza's breast, "Erza, if I am some sort of magical prophet, will you still be there for me" said Lucy, "My sweet Lucy, I want you to remember this one thing, for as long as we both shall live, you will always be my princess and I will always be your knight in shining armor" said Erza, Lucy just smiled at Erza and lied her head down on Erza's warm body, they were both fast asleep soon.

While everyone else was asleep, Gray was walking the city streets with Juvia. "So Gray-sama what is it about this Tytos man that concerns you" asked Juvia, "I think he and this Maltazz are up to something, I don't know why I just have a bad feeling about them" said Gray, "Well if you truly believe this then so does Juvia" she replied, "Let's go see if we can find out more about these guys and this whole city" said Gray.

Gray and Juvia walked back to Maltazz's palace, they saw a lone light one, with Juvia's help Gray climbed up the window to eavesdrop. "So it is her then your Holiness" said Tytos, "Yes I know it, and we even have that fool Silvarius convinced as well" said Maltazz, "How shall we proceed then" asked Tytos, "We must at the earliest opportunity separate her from her friends, and then we must perform the ceremony quickly before they realize she is missing" said Maltazz. Gray tried to keep quite but he felt a sneeze coming on, he tried to stop it but he couldn't.

Before Gray could escape Tytos grabbed him and pulled him in, "Well looks like we have a rat" said Maltazz, "Ok you scumbags better tell me what you are planning with Lucy or else" said Gray, "Foolish boy, your pitiful attempt at threats won't stop us, Tytos dispose of this boy" said Maltazz, "Yes your holiness" said Tytos. Tytos using reequip magic summoned a large two-handed sword and swung it violent force nearly hitting Gray, Juvia barged in and hit Tytos with a blast of water, "Gray-sama quickly we must escape" said Juvia, "But we have to figure out what these people are planning" said Gray, "We have to get Erza and the loudmouth, they can help" said Juvia.

As Gray and Juvia escaped Maltazz's palace and began running they were both nearly struck by a bolt of lightning, "What the hell was that" said Gray, "Aww I missed" said a young girl dressed as witch flying on a broom above Gray and Juvia, "Who are you" asked Juvia, "I'm Mavis, the Thunder Witch, and you two are those idiots interfering with Master Maltazz's plan, and for that you will die" said the young girl throwing a large bolt of lightning towards Juvia, "Juvia" yelled Gray as he jumped and pulled her down to the ground the lightning barely missing.

"How touching, putting himself in danger to save the girl" said another voice, "Who's there" yelled Gray, "Over here" said an odd man dressed like a clown, "I'm Hilarius, the Clown of Death, and you silly fools have breathed your last breath" he said with insane laughter. "Juvia I'll handle the clown, you deal with the witch" said Gray, "Right Gray-sama" said Juvia, "Ice make, Lance" yelled Gray as he shot ice at the mad clown, "Oh ho, you almost got me, but that's a nice power, I think I'll use it" said the clown as he shot ice lances right back at Gray. "This freak can copy my magic" said Gray, "Indeed I can, and it comes back at you even more powerful" said Hilarius with mad laughter, "Well take this then you freak, Ice make Hammer" yelled Gray as he created a large ice hammer and attempted to hit the clown only to miss.

"Now it's my turn" said Hilarius as he stood in front of Gray, Gray looked around to see the clown had duplicated himself and he was bashed with multiple ice hammers, Gray fell to ground, "This is what happens to all who oppose the plans of Master Maltazz" said Hilarius as he knocked Gray out. Juvia tried to slice the young witch with her razor water but her broom was too fast. "Oh come on, you can't even hit a little girl, some wizard you are" said Mavis, "Don't insult the power of Juvia" said Juvia angrily as she kept attacking, throwing a massive wave at the girl.

"You know the problem with water is that electricity goes right through it" said Mavis as she threw lightening at Juvia's attack, Juvia screamed in pain as the lightning passed through the water and shocked her body, Juvia collapsed and passed out. "That wasn't worth my time at all" said Mavis arrogantly, "Well done Mavis and Hilarius" said Tytos, "Yeah that was pointless, I thought they might be a challenge" said Mavis. "For now I'll will take them to the dungeon under the master's palace, if any more of those fools cause trouble, don't hesitate to destroy them" said Tytos, "No problem" said Mavis, "It would be a delight" said Hilarius, Tytos picked up Gray and Juvia and walked away with them, towards the dank dungeon under Maltazz's palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part. 7**

Lucy opened her eyes to see Erza still fast asleep beside her, Lucy just smiled as she stroked Erza beautiful red hair. She then heard a lot of noise from downstairs; Lucy threw her clothes on and headed down there. "What's going on down here" asked Lucy, "Oh good morning Lucy" said Natsu with a goofy grin as he tore into some meat, "Should have guessed it was you making of mess of the place" said Lucy with a sigh.

"I'm sure that priest guy won't mind" said Natsu, "Natsu, Silvarius was kind enough to let us stay in this palace, the least we could do is show some respect" said Lucy in a scolding tone. "Hey Lucy, have you seen Gray or Juvia" asked Natsu, "No, I assumed they were still asleep" said Lucy confused, "I checked all the other bedrooms, they weren't there" said Natsu. "Maybe they went to find some food, since you ate it all" said Lucy, "Hey, Happy ate some to, right buddy", "Aye sir" said Happy flying around while eating a fish.

Lucy went back upstairs to see Erza was still asleep, Lucy went to her and touched her slightly, "Come on my knight in shining armor, you can't just sleep all day" said Lucy softly. Erza opened her eyes to see Lucy's pretty face, "Good morning my dear Lucy" said Erza, "Did you sleep well" asked Lucy, "Whenever I'm in the same bed with you, my nights are always wonderful" said Erza, Lucy just blushed. The two girls heard Natsu bagging on a door, "Come on Wendy and Carla, time to wake up" yelled Natsu, Carla opened the door and she was furious.

"Listen hear you annoying little moron, stop your senseless racket and let Wendy sleep, she is a growing girl and needs her sleep" said Carla slamming the door forcefully, "Well then" said Natsu offended by her rude remarks. "Natsu would it kill you not to irritate everyone in the morning" said Erza annoyed, "I don't know, would it kill you to be dressed before you nag me" said Natsu pointing out Erza was still naked. "You know Natsu, most men would kill to see me like this" said Erza, "Well Erza, I have seen you naked dozens of times, so it's lost its luster to me" said Natsu haughtily.

Everyone gathered in the main room of the palace, "So, I believe Silvarius wanted to see you for something Lucy" said Erza, "Yeah he did, but we should wait for Gray and Juvia to come back first" said Lucy, "Good point, where did they go" asked Erza, everyone drew a blank. "Now that I think about it, didn't Gray say he was going to walk around the city last night" said Lucy, "And knowing Juvia she probably followed him" said Natsu. "Alright the meeting with Silvarius must wait, we have to search for Gray and Juvia" said Erza, "Alright, Natsu you and Happy fly around to see if you find them, Wendy you Carla do the same" said Lucy, "Let's go Happy" said Natsu, "Aye sir" said Happy grabbing Natsu and flying high above the city with him.

"Come on Carla, we have to find them" said Wendy, "Right" she replied grabbing Wendy and flying off with her, "So I guess that leaves you and me to search on foot then" said Lucy, "Well this should be fun then" said Erza with a pervy grin. "Erza I mean it, no perverted stuff, we are looking for our friends" said Lucy firmly, "Alright fine, but later maybe" said Erza cutely, "Wow, I swear Erza thinks about sex more than guys do" Lucy thought to herself.

While there friends were searching for them, Gray and Juvia awoke in a dark, dank, dungeon under the place of the Archbishop Maltazz. "What the; Juvia, Juvia are you here" yelled Gray, "I'm here Gray-sama, but Juvia can't see you, it's too dark". "Don't worry, I'll get us out" yelled Gray as she tried to free his hands only to feel he was chained to wall, "Now, now, boy you will only tire yourself with you foolish struggle" said the Archbishop walking in with his henchmen Lord Tytos. "You bastards let me and Juvia go right now" yelled Gray; "I'm afraid I cannot" said Maltazz.

"You see, you know too much of my plans, about how I require the holy prophet for a ritual" said Maltazz, "You mean Lucy, you lay on finger on her or any of my friends and I'll end your life" said a furious Gray, Maltazz laughed, "Foolish boy, don't make threats you cannot keep" said Maltazz as his staff began to glow, a magic circle appeared in front of him and he shot a beam of blinding light at Gray. "Gray-sama" yelled a terrified Juvia, tears in her eyes, Gray in searing pain after being shot by the Archbishop's beam struggled to stand.

"Well, you have more life in you then it would seem, no mere fool can survive a direct hit from my light magic" said Maltazz. "Lord Tytos", "Yes your holiness" said Tytos, "Make sure these fools don't cause any trouble, torture or kill them if you must" said Maltazz, "Of course your holiness" said Tytos stoically, "I'll be off then, I have a feeling the others will be looking for these two" said Matlazz as he left the dungeon.

"Mavis, come here" yelled Tytos, in walked the young girl dressed as a witch, "What do you want" she said, "The girl you fought last night, she used water magic, did she not" asked Tytos, "If you can call it magic, it was so pathetic calling it that might be an insult to real magic" said Mavis arrogantly. Juvia had fury in her eyes seeing this little girl denounce her and her magic as weak, "So then, you will torture her" said Tytos, "Hmm, sounds fun, I'll be happy to" said Mavis with an evil smile.

"No, leave her, alone" said Gray still in pain from the Maltazz's light beam, "Torture, me" said Gray, "No, his holiness got the pleasure of that; I want to see this one near death" said Mavis with an evil, sadistic tone as she looked at Juvia. "Mavis you have your orders, I have other matters that need attending" said Tytos as he left the dungeon, his armored body made his footsteps ever more loud and menacing. "So you ready for pain you useless girl" said Mavis as she shocked Juvia with her lightning magic, Juvia screamed in pain, "Stop it, stop hurting her" yelled Gray, "Shut up, you'll be next" said Mavis as she shocked Juvia with more lightning, Juvia screamed louder, the pain growing more intense with every shock.

Back on the streets, Erza and Lucy continued their search, yet it seemed impossible. "Erza this place is enormous, how will we ever find them" said Lucy, "We will, after all this is a floating city, only so many places they could be" said Erza. "Dear prophet, how are you this fine day" said Maltazz approaching Lucy and Erza, with him was Lyda the archer, "I'm alright, we are searching for our friends, they seem to have gone missing" said Lucy, "Oh my, that's not good, well I do hope you find them, but remember my dear, you are the holy prophet chosen by the Lord of the Light, you have a duty to us all to fulfil" said Maltazz.

It dwelled on Lucy again, was she really some divine prophet sent to lead people into heaven. "Well I do wish you luck in finding them" said Maltazz bowing his head to Lucy, "Thank you, come on Erza lets check over here" said Lucy as she and Erza began walking, "Lyda, I want you to follow the prophet and her red haired companion, we cannot allow them to find the other two", "Of course your holiness, but if they are beneath your palace how would they find them" asked Lyda. "It's not some much them I worry about, it's that pink haired fool, the dragon slayer", "A dragon slayer" said a shocked Lyda, "Yes, though foolish he may be, we both know dragon slayers have a keen sense of smell, and thus it's possible he may be able to locate them" said Maltazz.

"Then should we kill the dragon slayer then" said Lyda, "It may come to that, but for now I have Hilarius tracking him just in case he does find his way to my dungeon" said Maltazz, "Alright, I shall carry out your orders, your holiness" said Lyda, "Very good, if the red haired girl gets suspicious don't hesitate to strike her down" said Maltazz. Lyda put on her hood over her auburn hair and began to follow Erza and Lucy, Maltazz just looked over and thought to himself, stroking his long white beard, "Soon I will put my plan into action and with the dark power that dwells under this city, I will finally gain the power I should have gotten those many years ago, with her blood, the blood of the prophet I shall rule all".


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part. 8**

Flying high above the floating city, Natsu and Happy continued the search for Gray and Juvia. "Where do you think they are Happy" said Natsu, "Maybe Gray finally fell in love with Juiva and they wanted some 'alone' time" said Happy jokingly.

"Can we rest Natsu, I'm tired" said Happy, "Okay buddy let's take a break" said Natsu. Happy landed, "Here buddy ride on my back" said Natsu, "Good I need a rest" said Happy, "Hey Happy weren't we at this palace the other day" asked Natsu, "I think so, its where you broke that statue" said Happy. Natsu walked by suddenly he heard a subtle scream, "Happy, I just heard a scream, and it sounded familiar" said Natsu, "A scream, do you think it might be…" said Happy concerned, "We have to get under that palace" said Natsu.

Going through an open window Happy and Natsu entered the palace of Maltazz, "Alright Happy we have to be silent, like Ninjas" said Natsu, "Yeah Ninjas" said Happy. "Ninja Happy, have you found a way downstairs" said Natsu, "No Ninja Natsu" said Happy. Natsu continued to search the palace, "I got it, there are always secret passages behind book selves" said Natsu as he suddenly started pulling books off the bookshelf, "Good thinking" said Happy.

Sure enough Natsu was correct, he pulled a book that made the shelf move to the side, "Yes I was right, I'd like to Erza and Gray call me a moron now" said Natsu gloatingly. "Ok Happy let's check down here" said Natsu, "This place gives me the creeps" said Happy frighteningly, "Happy over here" said Natsu, "What is it…" said Happy and then he saw Gray and Juvia chained up against the wall.

"Gray, Gray wake up man, what happened to you" said Natsu, "Natsu…" said Gray in a weak tone, "Gray why are you and Juvia here and why are you both so hurt" asked Natsu, "Natsu… it's that priest, he is trying, to capture Lucy" said Gray, "What, why" asked Natsu, "I don't know… Natsu behind you" yelled Gray. "I should guess another of you idiots would end up here" said Mavis the little witch, "Who are you, did you do this" said Natsu angrily, "Shut up you pink haired idiot, unless you want to die" she said.

"What you're a little girl" said Natsu, "Don't ever call me that" said Mavis furiously throwing a lightning bolt at Natsu, "Natsu she may be a little but she is very dangerous" said Gray. "Alright no messing around then" said Natsu as he threw a flaming punch at Mavis, Mavis dodged, "Please you call that magic as she hit Natsu with a lightning blast straight in the stomach. Natsu fell to ground, he struggled to regain his footing, "I have seen that power before" Natsu thought to himself, "Surprised your still able to stand, but don't worry in a few moments I will have your blood on my hands" said Mavis wickedly as lightning pulsed from her body.

"That's it, she is a Lightning Dragon Slayer like Laxus" Natsu thought to himself, "Hey you're a Dragon Slayer aren't you" yelled Natsu, "Well you're not as dumb as you look then since you noticed that" she said arrogantly, "I'm not dumb" yelled Natsu charging at her. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack" yelled Natsu, "Idiot" said Mavis under her breath; she easily dogged Natsu's attack. "What how did you…" said a shocked Natsu, "I'm as quick as lightning, now prepare to meet your end" said Mavis evilly. Mavis pulsed with lightning, Natsu could see dragon scales on her body, she was a true Dragon Slayer.

"Lightning Dragon Roar" yelled Mavis as she shot a massive beam of lightning at Natsu. Natsu fell to the ground, "Natsu" yelled Gray thinking the worst, "Idiot, he dared to challenge me so this was his fate" said Mavis laughing evilly over her triumph, "Natsu you better get up you moron" yelled Gray, Natsu shaking in pain, near death struggled to move. "Hmm, the fact you are still alive is shocking enough, but that doesn't matter, one more blast will finish you" said Mavis as she prepared to launch another breath attack, suddenly though she collapsed in great pain.

She screamed, "No, not now, why now" said Mavis in terrible pain, "Mavis" yelled Lord Tytos running in, "You foolish girl, why did you push yourself so far you know what happens" he said as he picked her up. "No let me… finish them" said Mavis in pain, "No, you need to rest regain your energy" said Tytos as he took her out of the dungeon. "Natsu… Natsu get up" yelled Gray, in terrible pain Natsu dragged himself to the wall so he could pull himself up, "That girl… she is so… powerful" said Natsu struggling to speak.

"That she is" said Lord Tytos who had returned to the dungeon, "You... your that knight… guy" said Natsu, "I'm Lord Tytos de Vertan, Commander of the Holy Guard; the fact you survived Mavis's roar is stunning, but I should expect such from a fellow Dragon Slayer" said Tytos, "How is she so powerful" asked Gray, "I'm not sure, I found her wandering the woods seven years ago, she said she was looking for the lightning dragon that had raised her" said Tytos. "Wait… she was… raised by a dragon" said Natsu still in terrible pain, "Yes, but when the dragon abandoned her I found her and took her here, where his holiness raised her and trained her to use her power, it was then we realized how terrifyingly powerful she is" said Tytos.

"So why did she collapse" asked Gray, "I can't say, only his holiness knows". "Now, you shall join your friends in this dungeon Dragon Slayer" said Tytos, "No… not without… a fight" said Natsu, "You fool; you are in no shape to face me" said Tytos, Natsu grabbed a torch hanging from the wall and ate the fire, "Of course Dragon Slayers gain power from eating there element" said Tytos, but Natsu was still to weakened to fight. "If it is a death wish you want I will grant it to you" said Tytos, he reequipped his weapon to a large axe, that would in the hands of a normal man take two hands to wield, but Tytos's massive physical strength allowed him to use one hand. "No don't" said Gray, Tytos looked over at the chained Gray, "He is being a stubborn moron, just lock him up" said Gray, "Very well, for now I show mercy however if your other companions try to stand in the way of his holiness's plans I will not hold back in dispatching them" said Tytos.

"Have you found them" Erza asked Wendy, "No, Carla and I flew across the whole city and nothing" said Wendy, "Do you think maybe Natsu found them" said Lucy. Erza then saw a blue thing flying towards them, it was Happy. "Erza, help help" said Happy panicking, "Happy what is it" said Erza concerned, "Its Natsu he found Gray and Juvia but then he was attacked by this little girl and now he is trapped with them" said Happy, "Trapped where by who" asked Erza, "Gray said something about that priest", "You don't think he means Maltazz" asked Lucy, "Sadly holy one, the cat does" said Maltazz.

"What have you done with my friends you wretch" said Erza, "Don't act innocent you foolish girl, I have seen through your ploy, you plan to kill Lucy, the Holy Prophet" said Maltazz pointing his staff at Erza. "You all plan to kill her, it was said in the holy texts that prophet would be betrayed by her closest companions" said Maltazz, "What, I would never do that to Lucy" said Erza, "Me neither" said Wendy, "Now you will release my friends or else" said Erza. Maltazz laughed "You really are a fool, do you think you can honestly defeat me" said Maltazz, "I will" said Erza reequipping into Heaven's Wheel, "Well then, Hilarius move the prophet" said Maltazz, Hilarius the clown quickly grabbed Lucy and moved behind Maltazz, "The prophet is safe your holiness" said Hilarius.

"Let go of me you freak" said Lucy struggling, "But holy one, we are trying to protect you" said Hilarius, "Release her now" yelled Erza, "Silence you vile woman" said Matlazz as he shot a beam of light at Erza. Erza dodged grabbing Wendy, Carla, and Happy, "Wendy follow Happy and free the others" said Erza, "Alright" replied Wendy, "I'll save Lucy" said Erza. "Come back for more have you" said Maltazz, Erza charged at him two swords in her hands, "Light barrier" yelled Maltazz putting up a wall of light around him, "Try as you may, you can never pierce my barrier" said Maltazz, "You can't attack with it up though" said Erza, "How perceptive, but wrong", Maltazz raised his staff and a beam of light came shooting down from the sky. Erza barely avoided it, "Well done, it has been ages since I had worthy opponent" said Maltazz, "This man is powerful, I can only expect he is he master wizard due to his age, but I must save Lucy" Erza thought.

"Hilarius pursue the young girl and the two cats" said Maltazz, "Your holiness what of the prophet" asked the deranged clown, "This will keep her safe, Light Orb" yelled Maltazz, an orb of light surrounded Lucy, "Now go", "Yes your holiness" said Hilarius. "What is it you want with Lucy" asked Erza, "I only wish to see her safe, while you wish her dead" said Maltazz while shooting another beam of light at Erza, Erza flew into the air and was preparing to swoop down at Maltazz.

Erza flew down, Maltazz however cast a blinding spell to avoid her attack, "Its time you learn what happens to the wicked here" said Maltazz, "Light Orb", he cast Erza in an orb of light the same as Lucy. "What is this" said Erza, "Your doom" said Maltazz, "Heaven's Punishment", Erza was shocked painfully by the light in the orb; the shocks getting worse the tighter Maltazz gripped his staff.

"Stop this, stop it now" yelled Lucy her face swelling with tears, "No holy one, this blasphemous girl must be punished" yelled Maltazz shocking Erza more so, Erza fell to the ground unconscious. "Erza" yelled Lucy who was nearly hysterical, "Lord Tytos" yelled Maltazz, "Yes your holiness" said the armor-clad Tytos, "Take this one with the others, I'll speak with Silvarius and the rest of the Holy Council so we can plan there execution" said Maltazz, "Of course your holiness" said Tytos, he picked up Erza's unconscious body and took her away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part 9**

Wendy and the cats were flying as fast as they could to escape Maltazz and his minions, but it was a failed endeavor. The Archer, Lyda, subdued with one shot of her sleeping arrow, they just joined the rest of the group in Maltazz's dungeon. "Your holiness the little girl and the cats are subdued" reported Lord Tytos, "Very good, all goes according to plan" said looked over at Lucy, still trapped in the light orb he had created, her face buried in her hands, "Are you still coming to grips with the treason of your companion's holy one" asked Maltazz, Lucy didn't respond all that could be heard was subtle crying.

"I know it may seem impossible to believe that they would betray you but it was predicted in the holy texts" said Maltazz, Lucy still didn't respond, she remained silent. "I'm here, now are we going to execute those prisoners or what" said Mavis the witch walking into Maltazz's study, "Ah Mavis good to see you have recovered" said Maltazz, "I over did it with my powers, but I just wanted to see that pink haired fool dead at my feet" said Mavis. "In due time, once I take the prophet to Holy Council and explain the treason of her friends, they will meet there demise" said Maltazz.

Maltazz freed Lucy from her confinement in the orb, "Come holy one, we have business to take care of" said Maltazz. Maltazz, Lucy, and Lord Tytos walking right behind Lucy made their way to Grand Temple in the middle of the city. "Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza, I hope you will break free and stop this madness" Lucy thought to herself. Maltazz walked in to the temple, the council made up of Bishops, Archbishops, and the Pontifex, Silvarius II. "Members of the Holy Council, I bring ill news; the holy prophet, Lucy Heartfillia, was betrayed by her companions and nearly killed" said Maltazz as the council gasped.

"Archbishop Maltazz, this is a most serious charge" said Silvarius, "I realize this, your holiness, but it is true, Lord Tytos saved her from certain death" said Maltazz. "So in order to ensure this is ended quickly I suggest we execute them all immediately" said Maltazz, Lucy wanted to speak up but Lord Tytos had his iron grip on her arm, putting her great pain. "Archbishop, I feel we must hear from the accused first, before any measure is taken" said Silvarius, "Why should we, the nearly killed the prophet, the very one who will take us to heaven where we will reside with the Lord of the Light" said Maltazz.

"The holy texts speak nothing of the companions of the prophet betraying her, in fact they speak contrary, saying they are her ultimate protectors from darkness" said Silvarius, "You are wrong your holiness, for you forgot the lost texts" said Maltazz grinning, "Archbishop those texts are heretical and have been so for centuries, it is a very crime for a man of your rank to read such works much less take them as holy word" said Silvarius, "Then you are clearly blind you old fool" said Maltazz, the council gasped as insulting the Pontifex was a high crime, near treason.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner, Lord Tytos arrest him as the commander of the Holy Guard you are bound to follow my every order" said Silvarius. "I can't do that your holiness, for I serve Lord Maltazz, it is you who shall be arrested" yelled Tytos. With that yell the soldiers of the Holy Guard stormed the temple arresting Silvarius and several other clergy, with the rest of the council now in total fear they unanimously elected Maltazz as Pontifex. Donning the golden tiara and robes of the Pontifex, Maltazz now had total control of the city, "I have done it, I'm where I should have been those many years ago, now there is just one more step to absolute power" said Maltazz.

Seated on a golden throne next to Maltazz, Lucy watched as her friends were brought into the temple. "Now you wicked creatures prepare for your doom, you will pay for your blasphemy" yelled Maltazz, "My Pontifex, which shall be the first to die" asked Lord Tytos, Maltazz sat on his throne with an evil grin, "Erza Scarlet" he said, Lucy eyes swelled with tears. Tytos dragged Erza to the chopping block and forced her down, he then went for his large axe. "No you can't, not her, please not her" yelled Lucy nearly hysterical with tears, "Silence girl, her death will be quick" said Maltazz. Erza heard it the crying of her beloved Lucy, though still weakened from her battle with Maltazz, Erza was not about to let Lucy shed one more tear.

Erza quickly turned around and used her foot to trip Tytos, the giant of a man fell back. "No, Tytos you fool stop her" yelled Maltazz, "Yes your holiness" said Tytos on his feet once more, he charged at Erza with his might axe. Erza dodged his attacks but for a man of his size he struck quickly, "Reequip" yelled Erza, she donned her Heaven's Wheel armor. "So it is true, you can reequip your armor, impressive, but I have my own arsenal of weapons" said Tytos. He reequipped his axe for a large spiked sword and large iron shield, "Face me and we shall see who the mightier warrior is" said Tytos, "With pleasure" responded Erza. A clash of blades began, Tytos swung with his all his might, barely missing Erza as she flew into the air dive-bombing him, only to be blocked by his shield. "Erza mind freeing us" said Gray, Erza flew back and slashed the chains holding her friends; "Fools I'll not let you leave here alive" said Maltazz as his staff glowed with a powerful light.

Maltazz fired a powerful beam from his staff, Gray put up an ice barrier to block it, however it was breaking the ice quickly. "Gray you and the others fall back" said Erza, "We aren't leaving you here, were all going to save Lucy" said Gray. The barrier shattered, "I'll make sure this one kills you all" said Maltazz as his staff began to glow more radiantly this time, "You think you can threaten my friends and get away, well guess again pal" said Natsu jumping in front within arm's reach of Maltazz.

"Ah the Dragonslayer, this should be interesting" said Matlazz with an evil grin, "Natsu he is very dangerous, be very careful" said Erza, "Please I can take this old man" said Natsu, "Well then you foolish boy lets if your arrogance is represented by your power" said Maltazz. Natsu charged with a flaming punch, Maltazz merely raised two fingers to block; Natsu's punch was stopped merely by the priest's fingers. Maltazz's hand then glowed with a radiant light he threw Natsu into the wall with a blast of energy, "Did you really think that would work, are you sure you're a Dragonslayer" said Maltazz, "I'm as real of a Dragonslayer as you'll ever see" said Natsu angrily.

"I have little time to deal with a fool like you, so I must take your life" said Maltazz, he threw his staff in the air where it floated and then raised his hands into the as several small orbs of light circled above him. Maltazz threw the orbs around Natsu, he then slowly clenched his hands into fists. The orbs glowed with a radiant light and then exploded with a massive burst of energy. Natsu's screams of pain were heard all across the city and then he collapsed. "Natsu" yelled Erza very concerned, "Erza go help Natsu, Juvia and I can take Tytos" said Gray, Erza nodded and went to the collapsed Natsu.

"The ice and water mages" said Tytos, "You ready Juvia" said Gray, "Yes Gray-sama" she responded. "Ice make, lance" yelled Gray as he shot several lances at Tytos, Tytos blocked with his shield but the shield was heavily damaged. "I see I might need a more appropriate shield" said Tytos, "Reequip" he yelled, he now had a new shield, a silver shield, very bright and had many magical symbols on it. Gray fired another round of ice lances while Juvia created a small cyclone of water, Tytos put his shield up, it had completely absorbed there attacks! "What happened, how did you stop our attacks" said a confused Gray, "This is no ordinary shield, it has properties that allow it to absorb nearly any sort of magic and then return with twice the power" said Tytos.

Tytos raised his sword high into the air, it began to glow and then pointed it at Gray and Juvia. The sword shot a powerful ice cyclone, spinning with an unstoppable fury! "Juvia watch out" said Gray pushing her out of the cyclone's path, suddenly Tytos came charging through the cyclone sword swinging; he was inches away from hitting Gray. Juvia saw an opening, while Tytos was distracted with Gray, she hit in the side with a water whip. This sent the knight back but he was from finished. Meanwhile Erza stared down with Maltazz, "Well well Erza do you wish to fight me again, because after how short our last encounter was I doubt you will do any better" he said with an evil grin, "I must save Lucy, and I won't let you stop me from doing that" said Erza.

Erza charged at him, Maltazz quickly put up a light barrier, Erza saw this coming though and leaped into the air and came down from above. Maltazz countered with a beam of light, Erza avoided it barely. "You will die here" said Erza as she summoned her many swords, "Quite the contrary my dear, it is you who will die" said Maltazz, he raised his arm in the air and in the palm of his hands an orb of light grew larger and larger. "Now dance my swords, Heaven's Wheel" shouted Erza, "Blinding Light" shouted Maltazz as he used his staff to cast a blinding spell, "Now meet your doom, Orb of Heaven" shouted Maltazz as he threw the giant ball of energy at Erza. The ball of energy exploded with a tremendous burst, however Erza had quickly reequipped into her Adamantine Armor to block the tremendously powerful attack. "Impressive, you are the first person to survive that attack" said Maltazz, Erza panted with exhaustion the attack was truly powerful almost to the level of the Jupiter Cannon.

Tytos look outside to see the sun was beginning to set, "Your holiness the sun" he yelled, "Ah yes, I'm afraid I will have to destroy you later, for you see I have plans for the holy prophet here" said Maltazz, "You aren't leaving especially with Lucy" yelled Erza. "Oh really" said Maltazz snapping his finger, Lucy was now surrounded in the same orb of light that knocked Erza unconscious earlier, "Lucy" yelled Erza, "Take one more step and I end her life" said Maltazz, "No way, you wouldn't you bastard" yelled Gray, "I would, now if you fools dare to follow me you will only put your lives and hers on the line, Tytos and rest of my Legion of Light will kill you all if you try to save her" said Maltazz, "Erza please help" yelled Lucy.

"Come Lord Tytos we have preparations to make" said Maltazz, "Yes your holiness" said Tytos as they left with Lucy, still in orb. "Erza what do we do" said Gray, tears in her eyes Erza stood up and said, "We fight, we never leave a guild member behind" yelled Erza, "Aye" said everyone else. Natsu got back on his feet, "Natsu are you alright" asked Erza, Natsu just looked at the tearful Erza, "They…made you… cry they… made Lucy cry, I'll kill them all for what they have done" yelled a fully enraged Natsu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail: City of Heaven**

**Part 10**

"Damn, what do we do now" asked Gray, "We have to peruse them; Maltazz is clearly going to use Lucy for some sort of ritual" said Erza, "But what could it be" asked Wendy, "I'm not sure, but it can't be good" said Erza grimly.

"What about Silvarius" asked Juvia, "He might know what Maltazz is planning", "Yeah but for all we know Maltazz might have killed him already" said Gray, "It's worth a shot; Juvia, Gray, and Wendy, find Silvarius" said Erza. "Natsu, come with me were going to find Lucy" said Erza, "Alright let's do this" said Natsu.

Deep under the city Lucy was dragged against her will but the brutish Tytos. "Stop fighting girl it will all be done soon" said Tytos, "No, whatever you're going to do to me I won't let you" said Lucy. Maltazz laughed, "You're really a fool you know how you were chosen to be the prophet is beyond me, but the gods work is mysterious ways I suppose" said Maltazz.

"Were here, the Sealing Chamber" said Maltazz, Lucy saw a huge door and she could feel a tremendous dark energy emanating from it. Maltazz raised his staff and began to chant, "Gates of Darkness open forth, let the winds of wickedness blow, let the all-consuming darkness arise, the power of the Black Pontifex, Metrophanes". The gates opened revealing a chamber, a large magic circle hovering above a black cloud revealed it-self.

"Gray-sama I seem to remember Maltazz had Silvarius arrested, perhaps he is in a prison of sorts" said Juvia, "Good thinking, but where will we find a prison" said Gray. "Leave that to me and Carla, we'll fly above and see if we can find a building that looks like a prison" said Wendy.

Natsu and Erza searched the city for any traces of Lucy, yet nothing came up. "Find anything Natsu" asked Erza, "Not here, not there, not anywhere" said Natsu puzzled. "Where would Maltazz have taken Lucy; Natsu I just thought of it, let's search his palace" said Erza, "Good plan, I know about a secret passage in there". "This is it" said Erza looking at the palace, "So what are we looking for" asked Natsu, "Anything that might lead us to where Lucy is" said Erza.

Back below the city, Maltazz looked at the dark cloud below the magic barrier. "For centuries the dark power of the Black Pontifex has been trapped here, and now it will be mine" he said with a wicked smile. "Master master, troubling news" said the mad clown Hilarius running into the chamber, "What is it Hilarius" asked Maltazz, "The pink haired Dragonslayer and the red haired woman are in your place" he said.

"Hmm this could be a problem, if they find my notes they might be able to find me and stop my plan; Hilarius stall and destroy them if you can" said Maltazz, "It would be an honor Master" said the clown with an insane smile. "Your holiness I know Hilarius is powerful but I don't think he could defeat them both" said Tytos, "You may be right Tytos, I'll have Lyda waiting in the shadows if the battle starts to move in their favor" said Maltazz.

"Hey guys I think we found it" said Wendy landing in front of Gray and Juvia, "You found the prison" asked Gray, "I think so, there is a lot of guards and the building looks really bleak compared to everything else here" said Wendy. "That has to be it Gray-sama" said Juvia, "Right, lead the way Wendy" said Gray following the small girl. Reaching the prison they noticed it was filled with soldiers, most likely members of the Holy Guard. "Wendy you wait here while Juvia and I take out those guards" said Gray, "But I want to help" said Wendy, "Absolutely not child, you'll get yourself hurt" said Carla. "Carla I'm not a baby I can do it" said Wendy, "Just to be safe wait here" said Gray, with that Gray and Juvia charged into battle against the guards.

"I can't just do nothing" Lucy thought to herself, "I have to get out of here but how". She looked over at Maltazz who pulled a dagger from his robes, "I am so close just a few more minutes and it will be time" he said. "Can you at least tell me what you're going to do to me" said Lucy, "It is none of your concern" said Matlazz, "I'm pretty sure it is, now tell you evil old man" said Lucy angrily.

Maltazz looked at her and slapped her across the face, "Keep silent girl, I'll not tolerate you speaking to me in such a manner". "Really, what kind of man slaps a woman", "Who said that" said Maltazz, "I did" said Loki appearing at Lucy's side. "Loki, but I didn't summon you" said a surprised Lucy, "I let myself out, I reached my limit when he slapped you" said Loki angrily. "A celestial spirit, interesting, I had only read of them in books but even in my many years this the first time I have seen one" said Maltazz, "Lucy is my wizard and you won't lay another finger on her" said Loki, "You would do battle with me", Maltazz laughed slightly.

"You're quite foolish for a spirt, but I'll grant you that wish" said Maltazz as he began to pulse with energy. "Loki please be careful, this man is terrifyingly powerful" said Lucy, "Don't worry about me I can handle it" said Loki.

Natsu and Erza ransacked Maltazz's Palace, looking for any clue that might lead them to Lucy. "Erza lets check the dungeon" said Natsu, running into the dank and dim dungeon under the palace, they encountered a sinister figure smiling evilly. "You have arrived and now the show can begin" said the Mad Clown, Hilarius. "Who's this freak" said Natsu, "Probably another of Maltazz's minions" said Erza, "Indeed, I'm the Clown of Doom, Hilarius, master of copy magic" he said. "Looks like we go a fight on our hands, I'm getting fired up now" said Natsu grinning, "Be careful, who knows what he has up his sleeves" said Erza.


End file.
